


Will You Gay Marry Me?

by mikkimouse



Series: Wedding Cake [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4630737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh thank God. You’ve got to help me,” the man burst out. He sounded vaguely familiar, but Janna couldn’t place him. “I’m having a cake emergency.”</p>
<p>“A...cake emergency,” Janna repeated. She did her best to keep judgment out of her voice but really, she couldn’t help it. </p>
<p>(Or, where Stiles needs a special cake TODAY, for REASONS, and goes to the one person he thinks can help.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You Gay Marry Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Written WAY back in June to celebrate marriage equality in the United States, and originally posted to Tumblr [here](http://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/122541299980/will-you-gay-marry-me). Thanks to the LOVELY [deleted-scenes](http://deleted-scenes.tumblr.com/) for the beta!

It was a Friday during wedding season, so Janna wasn’t expecting anyone to come into the bakery. Usually she shut down entirely except for people coming to pick up cakes because she had so much baking to do.

Which is why she jumped three feet in the air and knocked a measuring cup full of flour onto the floor when she heard someone beating at her front door. 

She only took a moment to be irritated, though, because if someone was banging that hard on her door, they were probably in trouble. 

Heart still pounding from the shock, Janna ran to the front of the store and yanked open the door. A lanky man tumbled inside and hauled himself back to his feet. His brown hair stuck up every which way and he was positively _covered_ in what looked like pink icing and glitter. 

Janna blinked. That...was not what she had expected.

“Oh thank God. You’ve got to help me,” the man burst out. He sounded vaguely familiar, but Janna couldn’t place him. “I’m having a cake emergency.”

“A...cake emergency,” Janna repeated. She did her best to keep judgment out of her voice but really, she couldn’t help it. 

“Yes! I tried to make one myself but while I am an excellent cook I’m a fucking terrible baker and I _need a cake today_.” The man’s brown eyes were wild, and he grabbed her by the shoulders. “Can you bake me a rainbow cake?”  


“I can, but I’m swamped!” Janna pointed to the door. “If nobody’s bleeding, you’ll have to come back on Monday.” 

The man shook his head, and nonpareils flew out of his hair and bounced along the floor. “No, it has to be today. Please, I know it’s late notice but I really need a cake today!” 

“Why do you need a cake _today?”_

The man exhaled exasperatedly and pulled out his phone, thumbing through it and then shoving it into her face. Janna had to grab his wrist to see what he wanted her to see. 

It was a news site with a picture of a rainbow flag, and the headline “Supreme Court Declares Same-Sex Marriage Legal in All 50 States.” 

Janna gasped. “Oh my God! That’s fantastic!” 

“I know, right?!” The man shoved his phone back in his pocket. “My boyfriend and I have been talking about marriage ever since--well, actually, you might remember, he kind of proposed to me here by accident when we were picking up a wedding cake for our friends, Scott and Lydia--”

“Stiles!” Janna blurted, and immediately covered her mouth.

His eyes lit up. “Yeah! You do remember!” 

Yes, she did, because it was _really_ hard to forget when you’d assumed two people were getting married and it turned out to be two _different_ people. “I thought you guys were already engaged?”  


“We are! Well, kind of.” Stiles shrugged. “I mean, that day got us talking about it, but we decided not to officially ask or schedule everything until it was legal in the whole country. And this morning the Supreme Court announced the decision and I screamed for five minutes and I really, really need a rainbow cake for Derek that says ‘Will You Gay Marry Me?’ because I tried to bake one myself and, well.” He spread his hands over the disaster that was his plaid shirt. “I _know_ you’re probably busy, but _please_. I’ll pay whatever you want!” 

Janna considered the cakes she still had to bake for the weekend, and the wide-eyed plea on Stiles’s face. She couldn’t do a full sheet cake, but if she doubled the recipe on one of her other cakes and made a little extra frosting... 

“Oh, _fine_ ,” she said.

Stiles shouted and swept her up into a bone-creaking hug. “Thank you, thank you, _thank you!_ Seriously, just send me a bill. Whatever it takes.”

“A rainbow cake, with ‘Will You Gay Marry Me?’ written on the top?” Janna asked, just to be sure. 

Stiles nodded, sending more nonpareils skittering out of his hair. “Yes, exactly.” 

“Okay.” Janna considered her timeline for the day. “You can pick it up at five.” 

“Perfect!” Stiles scrambled out the door. “Thanks again! You’re the best!” 

Janna watched him go, and then pulled out her phone to call in her assistant. She had a feeling today was going to get a whole lot busier. 

***

At nearly 10 p.m., Janna finally had a chance to sit down, groaning as she sank into her desk chair. She’d been on her feet for more than twelve hours. Her assistant had spent all day on the phone and they were booked solid with appointments for the next few weeks. The two cakes she’d delivered tonight had been received with joy, and though Janna was exhausted, it was the happy exhaustion of a job well done. 

She picked up her phone and scrolled through her text messages, stopping when she saw a number she wasn’t familiar with that had sent her a multimedia message. 

Janna clicked on it.

It was Stiles, looking far less frazzled than he had earlier that day, smiling like he’d just won the lottery a thousand times over. He had an arm wrapped around a dark-haired, bearded man that Janna recognized as Derek, and his smile was smaller than Stiles’s but no less happy. A round white cake sat on the table between them, proclaiming “Will You Gay Marry Me?” in bold red letters. 

Underneath the picture were the words “HE SAID YES!!”

Janna grinned and saved the picture. She’d ask Stiles if she could put it on their Facebook page tomorrow. 

Yes, today had been a job well done indeed. 


End file.
